Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{1}{10x} + \dfrac{7}{6x}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $10x$ and $6x$ $\lcm(10x, 6x) = 30x$ $ p = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{1}{10x} + \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{7}{6x} $ $p = \dfrac{3}{30x} + \dfrac{35}{30x}$ $p = \dfrac{3 +35}{30x}$ $p = \dfrac{38}{30x}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{19}{15x}$